landofnyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffy Tumblelock
Jeffy Tumblelock is a Level 1 Halfling Roge from Character Bio Jeffy Tumblelock stared lifelessly into his pale white knuckles growing slightly fatigued from the several hour wait. The chandelier he hung from was dangling from Mayor Gutrie’s grand entrance to one of three prestigious manors. Although Gutrie was obsessive about keeping his riches a secret, a few bottles of wine and a pretty face would have him blabbering about which manor held his prized possession. The conversation would usually end with Gutrie escorting the evening’s main event back to his estate where he would “show it off”. It wasn’t hard to follow them back as long as you were quiet - dead quiet in fact. Gutrie would usually make the walk in silence joking to his lady-of-the-evening that her beauty was enough to keep him satisfied until they got home. Jeffy knew this was his way of keeping an eye out (and ear) for thieves. The rattle of the chamber bed and embellished moans came to an end which signified both party members have passed out due to Briffts fine aged wine. Swinging gracefully, he landed on the nearby balcony making no more noise than a shadow would make. Jeffy crept past the bedroom chamber, which revealed an animalistic mass of tangled body parts under a thin veil of yellow satin. In the next room was the library and resting place of Gutrie’s most valuable trinket. Atop a stone mantle lay a blue sapphire in the shape of a half-moon that radiated its own aura of light. It was rumored it was crafted in Fharlanghn, the god of Bards, forge. Since Jeffy believed in Olidammara and no other god, he thought he could get a few hundred gold for this rare item - to the right buyer of course. Confident this was no fake, Jeffy moved forward slowly as to not disturb the radiant light that shimmered and exposed many cracks and crevasses of the library. Distracted with the thought of all the gold this caper would bring him, he did not notice the quiet click from the floorboard below. Jeffy was skillfully moving a chair into position so he could reach the mantle when there came a deep bellow. “You little shit! I don’t know how you got in here but I’m gonna make sure you never leave!” Standing in the doorway was a barely covered Gutrie. His face as red as the wine he was drunk on. Over the sent of aging parchment, Jeffy could smell booze mixed with rage. Gutrie took one step forward and collapsed in heap of satin that was quickly turning red with life. Stupid Gutrie, too drunk to see the flash of silver that arced from Jeffy’s hand and found it’s mark deep within his chest. After collecting his well-deserved reward, Jeffy walked over to Gutrie’s body to retrieve his throwing knife. Removing the blade was no easy task since it was wedged so perfectly between Gutrie’s ribs. Examining the knife for any damage, Jeffy was taken back to the memory of his mother, the original owner of the dagger. Jeffy Tumblelock grew up in a traveling caravan with his mother and father – well when he was around. He had a way of disappearing from time to time and one-day, he left and never came back. They found his body washed up off the coast of Nyr riddled with puncture wounds. His mother told him that he must had ventured too close to the water and the ripfish that plague the coast must have mistaken him as a small boar. Their teeth resembled that of a wave-like dagger and oddly got blamed for many deaths even if the body was found at a local pub. Halflings always had to be leery of the water since swimming was not their strong suit. Jeffy and the caravan traveled up and down the southeastern coast selling Mr. All-Better potions and swindling sailors out of a hard days pay. The caravan would visit each port along the coast according to when merchants or fishermen were returning to shore. Learning to lie, cheat and steal was a way of life for Jeffy and his mother taught him well. It was a joint effort on the other Halflings part that traveled with him to raise Jeffy. The result was a perfect blend of human forgery. He was surrounded by so many lies and scams that Jeffy often thought that his whole existence was a fabrication created to confuse him. He needed answers. Even if he never found anything out there in the world, it would satisfy an inner curiosity that fueled his inner desire to explore. His mother was reluctant to see him go, but never shed a tear. As a parting gift, she gave him a magnificent dagger. The handle had been carved to resemble an all too familiar predator. “Its name is ripfish, after the beast that claimed your father’s life.” she said with a barely noticeable smirk. As Jeffy turned to walk away, he got a weird sensation that there was more to his father’s death than what was in his mother’s stories. Always thinking ahead, he planned to pay the mayor a visit that night. If he was to venture on his own, he first needed some money for gear. Jeffy heard through the grapevine that Gutrie had a rather rare artifact in his possession that he planned to relieve him of. Jeffy’s memory faded as he stared at the bloody remains of Gutrie lying on the mahogany floor. It’s a shame that poor girl he brought here will get blamed for this murder. She will probably be burned at the stake or ripped apart as dozens of city guards have their way with her. That’s normally how female offenders went. “Oh well” Jeffy muttered as he slipped out the window and disappeared into the cool night air. Equipment His Mits...... Feats